The present invention relates to an arrangement for anchoring a mounting element in a hole of a supporting structure by a hardenable binding material which is supplied into the hole from an outlet end of an injecting device.
Arrangements of the above-mentioned known type have been proposed in the art. A mounting element which is to be anchored in a hole of a supporting structure has an outer portion which projects outwardly beyond a face of the supporting structure to mount an object to the latter, and an inner portion located in the hole of the supporting structure to be anchored therein. A known anchoring arrangement includes an annular insert which is located in an annular opening forming between the outer surface of the inner portion of the mounting element and the inner surface of the wall of the supporting structure. The insert element is provided with a filling opening through which a hardenable binding material is poured into the hole of the supporting structure.
In order to anchor the mounting element in the hole of the supporting structure, an inlet opening having a diameter corresponding to that of the insert element is drilled in the supporting structure, and thereupon the mounting element together with the insert element fitted thereon is pressed into the thus-drilled inlet opening. Thereby, the inlet opening between the mounting element and the wall of the supporting structure is closed by the insert element. Simultaneously, the mounting element is centered in the hole and fixed in its position by means of the insert element.
When the mounting element and therefore the insert element have small dimensions, the distance between the filling opening of the insert element and the outer portion of the mounting element extending outwardly beyond the face of the supporting structure is very small. In such a case it is very difficult to position the outlet end of the injecting arrangement on the filling opening of the insert element. Particularly, it is impossible to properly position an injecting arrangement which is designed for several anchoring operations and which has corresponding large dimensions. It is also impossible to properly position such an arrangement when the filling opening is formed as a longitudinal aperture in the case of a small thickness of the insert element.